


Broken Promises

by Night_dream_er



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_dream_er/pseuds/Night_dream_er
Summary: Ali was just trying to get away from her past, but she ends up facing her fears.





	1. Chapter 1

Dulvey, Louisiana. A small town with only a few shops and very few restaurants. The only reason I moved to the lowest of the lowest of rural areas, was because I needed to get away from the past that haunted me. I’ve been living here for about 2 years now. It’s quiet, and nobody really bothers you; although you will see on the news from time to time about people going missing. People really shouldn’t think much of it. Maybe they wanted to leave and get out of this shit town and go someplace nice without anyone knowing. Kind of like I did, but the opposite.

              

               I only have one person here in Dulvey. My boyfriend. Well, he’s kind of my boyfriend. It been an off and on thing again with him. He jumps up and goes with his friends on their “TV SHOW” and doesn’t return for days. No phone call and no text. Some people like surprises, but I do not. I had recently been looking for a job, not really for money, but to get my mind off things. Sad thing about that is, nobody is hiring. I do remember seeing an ad on a website for babysitting, but I kind of pushed that to the side. I love kids, but I can’t have any. I guess it’s kind of selfish to not take the job because some lazy mother can’t be there for her children.

              

               I had finally had enough of getting ‘rejected’ from my applicants, so I sucked it up and decided to pack my bags and take this babysitting job. It was the type of job that you just had to show up with your things, and hope that they hire you. If not, then that was a waste of time and effort. The ad said babysitting, but I really think that it is something along the lines of a ‘live in babysitter’. Either way, a job is a job. I haven’t talked to or seen my boyfriend in almost 3 weeks, so I hope he’s okay. I wouldn’t necessarily call it love because it’s far from that. More along the lines of ‘Friends with Benefits”.

 

               The job was at a place in the bayou. Supposedly this place was huge. I would be taking care of the kids, and making sure the family had everything they needed; whether it be cooking, cleaning, washing clothes or anything of that nature. I had thought about this job for a long time before I started packing my bags and putting my stuff in the car. I decided that it was time for a change. I load up my 4 bags, hop in my car and head to the bayou.

              

               The drive isn’t that bad, and despite most people, I actually enjoy driving. It’s relaxing and therapeutic. Well, to me it is. The drive wasn’t that bad. Only 20 minutes up the road. Although, I had forgotten about the hurricane hitting and the road was extremely muddy. I didn’t think my car would make it. I finally stopped in front of a gate. I sat in my car for a couple of minutes inspecting the outside of the house. It was old and creepy looking, but I will give them credit for how big it is. I finally open my car door and get out. I grab my bags and head towards the gate. They must get a lot of visitors because it was unlocked. With all of these people going missing, you would think these people who have better security than this; especially with a house this size.

 

               I try to step in the less muddy of places. I just hope that nobody is was watching me because I know I look like an idiot. After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to the porch. If they were to ever sell this place, it could be listed as a fixer upper. I make my way over to the door and knock. My arms and fingers wee red and going numb from carrying all my bags at once. It’s almost like when you go grocery shopping and you are going to take all 50 bags at once or die, rather than making just 2 trips. I decided to knock again since nobody had answered the door yet. Again, no answer. I told myself not to go in, but I wasn’t about to waste this gas for nothing. I put my ear up to the door and heard nothing. No footsteps, no one was talking, nothing. Maybe they’re asleep, you never know. I place my hand on the door knob and turn the handle. The door creaked open. It was an eerie creek that you hear in horror movies. It just has that sound of ‘Don’t Enter’.

              

               The stench from the inside of the house almost knocked me on my feet. It smelt like rotting meat or something decaying. I walked inside and let the bags slide off my arms. The arms were numb. Straight ahead down this creepy hallway was some kind of storage cabinet. It wasn’t locked of anything, but I decided to open it. All I found was an old VHS tape. I kind of thought to myself how long had this house been like this because nobody watches VHS anymore. I turned to my right and entered the kitchen. The sink had black mold all on it. The fridge had rotting meat, what I assumed was a ham. Well, that’s what it looked like.

              

               I did notice one thing about the house that kind of freaked me out, all the doors and windows were boarded up. Maybe it was for the hurricane, but this house looks like it had been like this way before the storm hit. I just shook the thought away. I didn’t need to be paranoid. I continued to search the rest of the house. As I turned the corner to exit out of the kitchen, I noticed a red light coming from upstairs. I have learned from many horror movies that you should just let that be. So I did and continued walking down the hallway. I noticed to the right of me that there was a door boarded up with nails sticking out of it. Whoever boarded it up, did a shitty job. There was a door straight ahead of me. I walked up to it and pressed my ear to the door. Nothing. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

 

               I turned around and decided to try the other door. Luckily, it was unlocked. I guess this was the living room. Odd place to put it in a house, but it was quite nice. The couch sat against the wall to your left. There was a coffee table in front of that. A chair diagonal from the couch. A piano on the opposite side of the room. A fire place and a table with a TV and a VHS player. The thought ran through my head about the VHS tape I found when I first walked in. I decided to retrace my steps and grab it. I turned around to go out the door, and I swear I saw someone. I froze in mid step.

 

               “Hello?” I say in a shaky voice. I know I told myself not to get paranoid, but that was creepy as hell. I didn’t get a reply so I cautiously walked to the door. I peeped my head out and saw nothing. Not a damn soul. I did however get this feeling that someone was watching me. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

              

               I walked down the hallway quickly, and turned left into the kitchen. I felt more at ease here, I guess because there was a lot of light. I continued straight and checked to my left when I got to the door frame. Nothing. I turned to the right and opened the cabinet. I grabbed the VHS tape and walked back to the living room. I closed the door behind me. I walk over to the table with the TV and VHS player on it and sit down. I popped the tape into the player and decided to see what was on it.

 

               My blood boiled when I saw Peter Walken’s face pop up on the screen. Peter, Andre and Clancy started this ‘show’ called Sewer Gators. They thought that they were the paranormal investigators I guess you could say. The problem with Peter was that he would always steal Clancy away and leave for days. Yes, Clancy is my ‘boyfriend’. Peter would always get him in trouble by taking him to strip clubs and being his ‘wingman’. Either way, I don’t know why I am getting so worked up. It’s like I said, it wasn’t love anyway.

              

               I watched the tape as they entered the house, just like I had done. Clancy was holding the camera, Andre was walking around looking for things and Peter was the star of the show. Peter was mocking about how the house wasn’t haunted and that how the family had died here. Then, that’s when the tape took a turn.

 

               You hear Peter say “Clancy, where’s Andre?”

              

               They look around the house. They bypass the stairs and head into the living room. Peter kneels in front of the fireplace. He pulls on a lever and a hole opens in the wall, then the tape cuts out. It nearly gave me a heart attack from the white noise. I hate that sound. My heart didn’t stop pounding because I felt a presence behind me. I turned the TV off and sure enough, I could see a figure behind me. I slowly turn around and I am met face to face with an older man. He wore glasses and he was going bald.

               He could see the fear in my eyes and I knew he loved it. He gave a sly grin and put up cloth up to my face. It was in a blink of an eye. I didn’t even have time to react before I saw darkness. I felt him pick me up before I completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The room smelled of decay and lavender. I flickered my eyes open, only to see my confined to a room. A child’s room. A candle was burning on a dresser by the door. I guess that was where the lavender scent was coming from. I could faintly see a ladder hanging from the ceiling. The room was dark and the only light that was in there was candlelight. I get up off the bed and make my way over to the candle. I pick it up and explore the room a little.

               There were a lot of trophies in here. Some were broken as if someone threw them out of anger. I walked over to where the ladder was and noticed a light coming from up there. I jumped to try and pull it down, but I was too short. I turned around and noticed an odd looking lamp. The base of it looked like a trophy, but it did have a lamp shade on it. I walked over there to it and reached my hand underneath the lamp shade and found no switch to turn it on. I picked the lamp shade up and noticed that it was just a regular trophy. I did notice a red circle at the top of it. I rubbed my finger over and heard a click. I heard the latter fall. BINGO!

               I walked over to the latter and climbed up. I know most attics have a vent in them, so possibly I could kick one out and get out of this shithole. As I got to my feet in the attic, my heart sank. It wasn’t daylight, it was a computer. I walked over to it and noticed that it wasn’t locked. It was on a notepad that someone was typing on.

               It read “THE FUCK YOU LIST”. I skimmed through the messages that someone angrily had typed.

               “You know, you shouldn’t be readin’ peoples private stuff” a voice said.

               I turned around, heart beating through my chest. The dark figure took a step towards me. I tried to step back, but it was no avail. I was already pressed into the desk.

               “It’s an invasion of privacy”.

               His accent was a thick Louisiana accent. You could tell he had lived here his whole life.

               “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I woke up down there a-and I don’t know whats going on. Can you please help me” I said with tears in my eyes.

               The man finally stepped into the light to where I can see him. He was tall and skinny. He wore a hooded jacket that had the letter LCS on it. He wore tan colored pants and his eyes were so dark, it looked to be from lack of sleep. He came closer and as inches from my face before he spoke.

He let out a slight chuckle and said “Now sweetheart, I cant do that. Yah see, if I did, the old man would kill me and we don’t want that”. He gave an ear to ear grin, but it was a mischievous grin. “Now, me and you are going to go downstairs and get us some dinner. My ma sure does know how to cook up a good meal. ‘Specially when a purty thing like yourself comes around”.

               I did not like that way he said that.

               “Well come on”. This time his voice had changed. It was more along the lines of being aggravated. I decided to listen because I know for a fact that I couldn’t fight him. I walked past him and I could feel him following dangerously close to me. I got to the ladder and climbed down. I walked over to the door and stopped.

               “Good girl” he implied.

               That kind of pissed me off because I hate being talked to like I’m a child, better yet a fucking animal. He opens the door and I follow him. The smell seemed to get worse as we made our way downstairs. This was a new part of the house for me. Its almost as if we were in different house. As we descended the stairs, I noticed a rather large door. It looked to ‘fancy’ for this house. Well, to be hold we were walking right towards it. He stops in front of the door and turns around to face me.

               “Now, be on yer best behavior and try to eat as much as you can. My ma get offended very easily. Okay?” he said.

               I nodded and we proceeded through the doors.

               “LUCAS!” I hear a woman yell.

               “Were right here!” the man in front of me yells back.

               “So your name is Lucas?” I ask

               He turns around with that sly grin and says “Yeah baby, that’s all me”.

               I felt a chill run down my spine. ‘Baby’? We entered into the dining room and the smell was so horrific that I tried everything I could not to throw up.

               “Well now would you looky here Jack. Lucas done found himself a girl” the lady said with a wide smile across her face. I noticed that bugs kept swarming around her and she even had bugs in her teeth.

               “Lucas didn’t find her, I did” Jack said. My blood ran ice cold. It was him. The guy who kidnapped me.

               “WHAT?!” the bug lady exclaimed.

               “Now Marguerite, you need to calm down. Our guest here was trespassin’ through the guest house and she needs to be taught a lesson” Jack said eyeing me. “Have a seat”.

               You could see Marguerite settle down. Although, her eyes pierced through me. Lucas and I both sat. Lucas didn’t really say much around his father. I took a long hard look at the table and the disgusting food that was on it. It looked like it was human intestines.

               “So whats your name?” Jack asked as he shoved this ‘food’ down.            

               “Ali” I say staring off into space. I couldn’t look at any of them eating this disgusting shit.

               “Ohhhh, that’s a purty name fur sure” Marguerite cooed.

               “What were yah doin’ tresspassin on our here property?” Jack questioned.

               “I found an ad on the internet that said someone from this address needed a babysitter or a live in babysitter. I promise you I didn’t mean any harm, but please let me go. I swear on everything that I won’t tell anyone about yall” I pleaded.

               Jack and Marguerite chuckled. “An ad you say? It must have been Eveline, but as far as letting you go” he paused “now I can’t do that. You see, you’re family now”.

               I felt my body stiffen. Could my life get any worse? I questioned myself.

               “Lucas, what did you do with those 3 bodies?” Jack asked him. I almost forgot Lucas was even here because he hasn’t said a word this entire time.

               “I still have 2 of them because they’re alive, but the other one has turned. I have a great game set up for the 2 of them though”. You could tell Lucas took pride in whatever work he was doing.

               “Turned?” I thought that I was thinking it to myself, but I had actually said it aloud. When I looked up, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I Ali, was front and center.

               I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. It was Lucas. He had that damn grin on his face. He said “It’s the gift baby”. I furrowed my eyebrows because I still didn’t know what in the hell they were talking about. “Don’t you worry sweetheart, you will find out soon”.

               I felt my face get pale. Were they going to kill me? If so, when and how? I felt my chair slide back and my body standing up. Lucas had picked me up and brought me to my feet. I guess ‘Dinner’ was done.

               “Son, bring her to Eveline” Jack said.

               “Already?” Lucas questioned. Jack nodded his head while Marguerite laughed. I had a gut feeling something good wasn’t about to come about. Lucas took my hand and we started walking back to those bronze doors.

 

              


	3. Chapter 3

               Lucas had brought me back to the childs room I woke up in. As we both stepped into the bedroom, he locked the door behind him. My heart started speeding up. Was he going to rape me?

               “W-what are you doing Lucas?” I ask him.

               “Waiting on Eveline” he said nonchalant.

               Who in the hell is Eveline and what is her gift. A second later, there was a knock on the door. Lucas walks over to unlock it and in steps a little girl. She had to be around the age of 8. She had dark brown hair and wore a dark colored plain night gown.

               The little girl walks over to me. “I’m Eveline” she says. “I sent you an ad for a babysitting job because I want you to be apart of my family. I know that you have been through a lot and so have I. I really just want a mommy, and I want her to be you”. She said in an innocent voice.

               “Wait, how do you know what I have been through?” I questioned.

               “Because Lucas and I have been watching you for quite some time” she tells me.

               I had completely forgotten that Lucas was even in here. He really good at keeping to himself. I look over at him and he is staring at me. He could tell by the look on my face, that I was confused. He grinned at me and walked over to Eveline.

               “You don’t know a damn thing about me!” I yell. Eveline has a deceitful smile across her face as she walks towards me.

               “Oh yeah? I know that your parents died 3 years ago and everyone blamed you for it”. My eyes widened and tears filled them as she spoke these words.

               “I know that you went to live with your uncle afterwards because you felt safe there, but he ended up raping you” Eveline egged on.

               “Stop, please” I begged as tears washed my face.

               “I know that you moved down here because everyone in New York thinks you’re a whore because your Uncles Wife walked in on him raping you and he said that you came onto him”

               I sobbed as her words cut me like a knife. I looked up and saw her standing in front of me grinning.

               “Would you like me to continue?” she asked in a cocky manner. “All you have to do is accept my gift”.

               “No!” I scream.

               I stood up and ran towards the door. Blinded by my own tears. All my life I have tried to run away from my problems, but they always come right back. As I reached for the door handle, I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I kick and scream as I am being held against my capturer. I turn around the slap them in the face and Lucas caught my hand. He was the one that was holding me. More tears filled my eyes and I layed my head against the crook of his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and felt my knees get weak.

               He walked me over to the bed and I fell into it. Tears left my eyes and fell onto the pillow I felt him cover me up with a blanket. I was lifeless and hopeless. I heard Eveline leave, but I could still feel Lucas’s presence. I heard him go up the ladder and pull out the chair from under the desk in the attic.

               I lean up and notice that no one was in the room with me. I quietly get out of the bed and make my way towards the door. I press my ear up against it to hear any footsteps of commotion. I swing the door open and make a run for it. I could hear Lucas slide the chair back and running towards the ladder. I run through the door that went to the main part of the house. As I run down the stairs, I see Jack at the foot of the steps holding a spikey looking weapon. He has that grin on his face. I run to the other side of the stairs.

               To be hold, Marguerite is at the other end of the stairs with a lantern. I hear the door open up to my right. Its Lucas, and he is seething through his teeth. I look behind me and notice a door. I look down and notice that it isn’t that far of a drop. I look around at everyone. They are waiting for me to make the first move. I remember the old saying ‘Whoever makes the first move, loses”. Well in order to do things right, you have to take chances.

               I take in a deep breath and jump over the railing. I hit the floor and hear my ankle snap. I scream out in pain. I can hear Jack taking his time walking towards me, while Lucas is running down the stairs. I start seeing stars and crawl towards the door. I can feel the vibrations of the footsteps as they approach me. I turn on my back and see Jack throw his weapon. He reaches down and grabs me by my broken ankle. I let out a blood thirsty scream. He laughs as he does so.

               “Do it again Jack, I want to hear her scream” Marguerite says grinning with bugs in her teeth. Lucas is right beside Jack loving every minute of this.

               “No no no no no, please don’t. Im sorry” I beg.

               Jack just laughs and squeezes my ankle until it cracks more. I let out another scream. I can feel myself sweating bullets. He then drops my leg, letting my ankle hit the floor at full force. I start sobbing again.

               “Alright” I said sobbing “Ill accept her gift”.

               Eyes and smiles widened around me.

               “Lucas, son take her back to the room” Jack said as he handed Lucas a green bottle. My vision was going in and out from the pain. I felt Lucas pick me up, which shocked me. You would think someone of his size, wouldn’t be able to life much.

               Lucas carried me back up the stairs and into the bedroom. He laid me back on the bed and removed the green bottle his father had given him.

               “Whats that?” I ask him.

               “Well sweetheart, this stuff works wonders. Ive seen a guy get his hand completely chopped off and stapled back together. He poured some of this stuff on it, and his hand was good as new” Lucas told me. I knew he had to be joking. That wasn’t even remotely possible.

               He takes my leg and holds it up. My ankle just flopped. I gripped the sheets and clenched my teeth at the pain. He poured the ‘magical’ liquid on my ankle. To be hold, it healed my ankle right up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I could stand on it.

               “Holy shit!” I say surprised. For those 4 seconds, I had completely forgotten about what just happened until there was a knock on the door. My heart sank as Lucas got up. He walked to the door and before he opened it, he turned to me and asks, “Are you ready?”.

               I gulped and never replied. He opened the door, and Eveline walked in. She walks up to me and I sit on the bed. Mainly to get to her height level. Her eyes were completely black, like she had no soul. I figured I could make a proposal. I mean, if I’m going to be staying here, then I need to be useful.

               “Are you ready to be my mommy?” she asks.

               “Before I answer that, I just want to know what this gift is” I tell her. I mean its not like I have a choice, but I am curious.

               “I thought you would never ask” Eveline says all giddy.


	4. Chapter 4

               Eveline was so eager to show me her ‘gift’. She grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me along. Eveline, Lucas and I all headed back downstairs. I felt a chill run down my spine when I looked over the banister and envisioned what just happened several minutes ago. She took us downstairs and stopped in front of a scorpion door. I guess that’s what you call it. Just a regular wooden door with scorpions all on it.

               Eveline looked up at me with a wide smiling, still holding onto my wrist. She was like a child at the fair that was waiting so desperately to get on a ride. She opened the door with this special key. I guess to open it, you need a scorpion key. Makes sense. We walked through the door way and I noticed tons of black shit on the walls and floor. We turn to the left ad head down a short hallway. It was only a few seconds later that we stopped in front of some stairs.

               The door was shut that the stairs led to. I had this eerie feeling that there were monsters down there. I know, there is no such things as monsters; but in this house, you never know.

               “Well come on, let’s go” Eveline said eagerly. We descended the stair, Eveline still gripping my arms as if I agreed to be her mother already. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Eveline opened the door.

               “Get ready for an eye opener baby” Lucas said into my ear. His breathe against my neck sent shivers down my spine. I gulped down my spit as we walked along. The black mess was horrific down here. It covered everything.

               “What is this stuff?” I asked.

               “Mold” Lucas answered. I was losing circulation in my hand from Eveline having a tight grip on my wrist. It seemed like the further we traveled down here, the tighter her grip got. Almost as if she couldn’t stand the excitement.

               We walked through hallway after hallway; Turning here and turning there. We finally reached a door. Eveline opens it up. The room reminded me of a morgue. Like where they store the bodies, but these weren’t coolers, they were incinerators. Eveline finally let go of my hand and walked to the first one.

               Lucas walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, “Get ready baby.” I just stood there with the blankest expression on my face. Eveline opens the door. This black molded creature falls out and stumbles trying to get up. Of course, I scream. I try to run, but Lucas has a tight grip around my waist.

               “What the fuck is that?!” I scream. The creature didn’t move towards me and attack, it just stood there.

               “The correct term for them is molded, but they’re actually people” Eveline said admiring her work.

               “You want to turn me into that?!” I exclaimed as tears filled my eyes.

               “Oh no, I want you to be just like Lucas, Jack and Marguerite” she told me.

               I guess she could read the expression on my face. “You mean, they don’t turn into that?”

               “No silly, these are people who have died. This is what they turn into. The family is still alive. It’s just they are a lot stronger than normal” Eveline said giggling. I could tell that there was a catch.

               “So when people die, they become this molded?” I question. I was so confused. Eveline just chuckled.

               “Not when everyone dies, just when people don’t want to accept my gift. I turn them into these beautiful creatures” he tells me.

               “Can they hurt you?” I asked.

               “Oh sweetheart, they can rip your flesh right off the bone” Lucas tells me as I feel him press himself against me.

               “But why are they not hurting us?” I wondered.

               “Because I have control over them. If I want them to kill you, I could easily have them do so.”

               “Well how is Lucas and everyone different?” I could tell that Eveline was getting aggravated, but I was so confused. “I mean, I know you said the moldeds were dead and that the family is alive, but what is your gift to the family?” I guess by family she means the people that have actually tried to kill me.

               “Lucas, will you show her” she said in a childlike voice. Lucas let go of my waist and walked over to a gurney. He picked up a knife. He placed the knife up to his pointer finger, and cut it completely off. He didn’t flinch or anything. He acted like he couldn’t even feel it. I watched in amazement as his finger slowly grew back.

               “So the family is indestructible?” I asked in amazement.

               “Yes and no” Eveline answered. “They are unless I decide to take their gift away. Then they just die. So, are you ready for my gift?” She seemed so happy to do this.

               “Will I be able to leave and get things?”

               “Like leave the property? No” Eveline said abruptly.

               “Well how about I make an agreement with you. How about you don’t give me your gift, but, I will be your mommy. I can give you everything you ever imagined. I could make you feel like a little girl and play with you. I could leave and go to the store and by everyone some things, fix dinner and wash clothes. What do ya say?” I was trying everything I possibly could to not end up like the ‘family’.

               I could tell that she thought I was up to something. “Okay deal, but if I feel like you’re lying to me, then I’ll turn you into my friend here. Okay?!”

               “Okay” I said. I felt myself ease up. I could do this, is what I kept telling myself. I knew that if I was going to live here, I would need to do a lot of work. I would have to scrub everything and buy a lot of stuff. I could run by my apartment and grab all my stuff there. I would need to go to the grocery store and get a shit ton of groceries.

               As I’m thinking of all the things that I could do, I didn’t realize that we were back in the main part of the house. There standing before us, was Jack and Marguerite. They walked towards us and hugged us. It was like that awkward group hug people do.

               “Welcome to the family Ali”.


	5. Chapter 5

               I left the house so I could run some errands. It was also nice to get some fresh air. Eveline and I had an agreement. Despite her not giving me her gift, in exchange to that, I needed to bring people to the house so she could turn them. I don’t really agree with that, but hey things are looking up for me. I run by my apartment and grab everything that I could. Sheets, pillows, dishes and all the main essentials. I loaded it up in my car, and headed to the grocery store.

               I guess you could say that this was the highlight of my day. Real food. I haven’t eaten anything since my encounter with the Bakers. Yeah, I found out that they were the ‘family’ that had been missing. I shopped for a good 2 hours. Grabbing just about everything off the shelves. I finally left the grocery store and headed back to the house. I pull up in the driveway and Eveline is standing in the garage waiting for me. She had a scowl on her face.

               I get out of the car. “Eveline, is everything okay?” I ask her.

               “Where were you?” she said in a low voice.

               “I had to run by my apartment and then the grocery store” I said in a confused tone. Did she think that I wouldn’t come back? Trust me, that thought has crossed my mind, but I know she would find me. I walked over and opened my car doors up. “See?”

               She walks over there to me. She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. “I missed you” she says.

               I gently placed my arms around her and said, “I missed you too.” It felt weird to say that to a girl who wants you to roleplay as her mother, but it felt nice at the same time. Eveline finally let go and I grabbed a couple of bags. She reached in a grab a few herself. We walked in the house and I sat the bags down in the kitchen. Lucas was sitting at the table watching.

               “Hey Lucas, could you possibly help us?” I asked him.

               “Sure thang baby. Anything you say” he said with a grin. I really don’t know why he keeps calling me baby. I guess its habit, kind of like when people call you darlin’ or sweety. He helps me get the rest of the stuff out of the car and into the house.

               “Thank you” I tell him.

               “Awww, anything for you sweetheart” he says.

               “So question, where would my room be?” I asked him. I wonder if I could pick my own room or if I already have one assigned.

               “You can take my old room if yah like. It’s the room that you’ve been stayin’ in” Lucas told me.

               “The kid room?” I asked.

               “Well if you don’t like it, then you could always stay in the barn with me” he told me with a sly grin on his face.           

               A barn? I didn’t even know this place had a barn. I always liked the rustic looking places.

               “Sure” I said.

               Lucas’s eyes got big. “Really?” he exclaimed.

               I gave a warm smile and nodded.

               “Well baby, you aint got to tell me twice”. He picked up all my belongings and carried them to the barn. I have no idea where it’s even at, so I guess that was dumb of me to even consider it. Oh well, Lucas can show me.

               After about an hour of scrubbing the whole fridge and freezer, it was time to put the groceries inside of it. I didn’t really get any perishable items quite yet. I mainly grabbed condiments, box stuff and canned goods. I knew I would have to deep clean everything, so there was no point in getting perishable items.

               I moved on to the rest of the kitchen. The stove, sink, counters, dishes and even the floor. It took half the day away, but time went by quick. Jack and Lucas came by several times to check on me, but that was about it. 6 O’clock came around and I decided that I would start on dinner. I decided on something easy. Spaghetti. As the noodles were cooking, I took the time to disinfect the dining room too. The table, chairs and just about everything as well.

               I sat the table up like you see in those Home Magazines. A plate in front of each chair. A glass to the upper right of the plate. A napkin to the right of the plate. A small and large fork on the napkin; the small fork closest to the plate. A knife to the left of the plate. I placed the pot of sauce and noodles in the middle of the table, and while I still had a little more time than expected, I even tossed up a salad.

               I reached up in the cabinet to gran some bowls and placed those at each seat as well. I peeped my head out of the door to call for everyone. Just before I was about to yell, something caught my attention. Someone had destroyed half the stairs. I don’t know why I never noticed that. Well, that can get added to the list of things that need to be fixed.

               “DINNER IS READY!” I yell. I could hear footsteps all throughout the house. I was kind of nervous to fix real food. I know they were so used to eating human remains. I walked over to my chair. It was in the same spot that I had sat in when I first was invited to dinner. It was on the far side of the table, first seat, right next to Jacks. He sat at the head of the table.

               The first person down was Lucas. He walked into the dining room and took a seat beside me.

               “Damn baby, I didn’t know you could cook. Oh yer definitely a keeper now” he said with a grin on his face.

               Jack was the next to arrive. He sat at the end of the table. He took in a deep breath and told me that this looked nice. I thanked him as we waited on Marguerite.

               Marguerite finally arrived and I was the most nervous of all about her. I know she loved to cook and I didn’t want to offend her. She walked right in and walked right up to the table. She had a scowl on her face and examined everything. Her eyes went from the sauce, the noodles, the salad and then to me.

               My heart started racing because her eyes pierced right through me. She took the seat opposite of Jack at the other end of the table. She sat down before speaking.

               “Mmmmmmm, this sure does smell delicious” she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt a hand grip my inner leg. I nearly jumped out of my seat before I realized it was Lucas.

               “Relax, it’s okay” he whispered. I nodded and gave a soft smile.

               “Well everyone eat up” Jack said, breaking the silence. “The rest can eat when they get here.”

               The rest? I did notice that there were 2 empty chairs, but I thought they were just there. Nobody actually uses all 6 chairs in their dining room set, but apparently, they did. Most people bought a big table just for looks.

               Before I could even ask who else was coming, two more people walked through the doors. It was Eveline and a young-looking woman. She looked to be around my age. She had short brown hair. She wore a white tank top with a pair of blue jeans. I studied her, and she studied me.

               “I want to sit beside mommy” Eveline announced. She made her way over to Lucas and waited for him to get up.

               “Well, I want to sit beside MY girlfriend” Lucas recoiled back. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. My face went blood red.

               “I-um-I didn’t know we were dating. I didn’t think we were” I said in a confused tone.

               “Well sweetheart, you agreed to come live with me out in the barn” he said with a big ass grin on his face.

               Jacks and Marguerite were amused by all this. They chuckled as I tried to explain.

               “I-I only asked him where my room could be an-and he tol-“ I was trying to explain before I was cut off.

               Jack placed his hand on mine and said, “Ali it’s okay. No need to be getting’ yourself worked up.”

               I felt kind of relieved and I didn’t know why. Lucas finally got up and moved beside the short haired girl whose eyes were piercing through my soul. Eveline hopped up into the chair and looked up at me with eyes full of excitement.

               “Let’s eat” Jack said.

               Everyone piled their plates with food. We all ate and were having an enjoyable time. It’s almost as if everything was normal. Forget about the moldeds and the psychopaths, this was a family. It’s something I never really had either. Growing up, we didn’t sit down at a table and eat. Everyone went into their own room. No family quality time.

               The short haired girl finally spoke to me. “So what’s your name?”

               “Ali” I said. “And yours?”

               “Zoe. I’m their daughter” he said as she motioned towards Jack and Marguerite.

               “Oh, well it’s nice to meet you Zoe” I tell her.

               “Same to you. I really want to thank you for fixing everyone a nice meal. Its nice for Lucas to finally meet someone with common sense.”

               Before I could even defend myself against that situation, I decided that it was best to just keep my mouth shut. Everyone laughed at Zoe’s joke to Lucas. I even caught myself tagging along. I smiled and told her that I appreciated that.

               Everyone was finishing up with their plates. Eveline tapped me on the arm. “Mommy I’m full.”

               “Okay, um did you want to eat this later or are you done with it?” I asked her.

               “I’m done” she tells me. I slide my chair out and grab my dishes and hers as well. I scrape our food into the trash can and put the dishes into the sink. Everyone else did the same. I guess dinner was over. Jack and Marguerite thanked me and told me it was good. Zoe did the same and start washing the dishes.

               “Zoe, you don’t have to do that” I tell her.

               “No really, its fine. You fixed a nice dinner and I don’t mind cleaning the kitchen. Go relax” she tells me.

               Lucas walks over to me. “That was really good sweetheart” he tells me as he gives me a kiss on my cheek. I blush again. Eveline starts pulling my wrist, so I kneeled. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her.

               “Goodnight mommy” she tells me. She also kisses my cheek. In that moment, I felt that motherly feeling. I squeezed her a little tighter and told her goodnight too. She ran off and Lucas helps me up.

               “Are you ready to see our place” he tells me, still holding my hand.

               I let out a nervous ‘sure’, but I was tired and ready to relax. He led me out of the dining room and we made our way to the barn.


	6. Chapter 6

               I followed Lucas back through the house. I kept looking for things that I could fix and repair in my spare time. I noticed a lot of clutter and a lot of stuff piled up everywhere.

               “I thought dinner was nice” I said to him.

               “Of course it was. Why do you say that?” he asked me.

               “I mean everyone seemed like they were having a good time” I said.

               “Yeah well, I could get used to it.” I couldn’t quite figure out Lucas. It’s like sometimes he’s happy and in the blink of an eye, his mood changes. It’s almost like he has a split personality; or maybe some things just strike him wrong.

               We finally reached the door I risked my life trying to get to. It was a bronze looking door, with 3 dog heads on it. Lucas pushed the door open and for the first time ever, I saw grass. It was high, but it was grass. I gave myself a mental note to get a lawn mower. The porch we were on was a little rotted, but not too much. I looked straight ahead and noticed a camper.

               “Who’s camper?” I ask Lucas.

               “Oh, that there is Zoe’s. She ‘moved’ out as soon as she got the chance to” he replied, finger quoting moved. I mean to me, that’s not really moving out, but it is at the same time.

               We walked past the camper and headed towards a gated door. I could see a red and blue light. It was like some kind of security code. I see Lucas take out 2 card chips. Sure enough, it was a secured door. I hear 2 metallic clicks and the door opens.

               “Ladies first” he said while swaying his hand. I step in front of him and proceed to walk up the steps. I hear him lock the door back and shuffle the cards back into his pocket.

               “Zoe’s always trying to spy on me and ruin everything, so I have to always keep my keys on me. If I hide them, she somehow ends up finding them. Stupid bitch”.

               I didn’t say anything. I felt like it wasn’t my place to get into family conflict. I let Lucas walk past me and I follow him up the stairs. There were so many lights and paint everywhere. It was as if it were a never ending party.

               “Party much?” I say looking around at everything.

               “What this? Nah, this is for my games” he says.

               “Your games?” I asked confused.

               “Yeah baby, games. If you take a step inside, I could show you” he says with that mischievous grin.

               I didn’t really know how to take that, so I just gave a soft smile and agreed. Like I said, Lucas’s personality changed a lot. We walked in and I was welcomed by a chair sitting in front of a TV. He pulled me by my arm I guess to tell me to follow him. I did. We walked from room to room. Each one different than the one before.

               Lucas brings me into this one room. It had a caged door and the room leading to that was pitch black. There was a code entry pad to the right of the door. I assumed it was a secret room that he didn’t want Zoe to go into.

               “Sister problems?” I say humorously.

               He gave me a wide grin while he walked up to me. “Oh no baby, this right here is one of my play rooms.”

               “Play room?” I asked but very slowly.

               He laughed and said in a very dark tone, “I’ll show you.”

               I didn’t really know what he meant by that. I didn’t question it because I didn’t know how many more sides there were to Lucas. He led me through a door to the right, that I didn’t even know was there. Several turns down some hallways, and there we were, in the barn. I thought to myself if it really took all that damn effort to just reach where you sleep.

               The barn was set up just like, a barn. I was expecting like a legit house but with barn features. You know, like you see online and on TV. They should know about TV’s. They have plenty of them. I looked around and glanced here and there, following Lucas. He brings me up the stairs and to be honest, it was very open. There was only one room up here, which I assume was ‘our’ bedroom, and an elevator.

               “Well step right up sweetheart. This is where the magic happens” he said motioning towards the room. Magic? I hope the only magic that I see is another one of those green bottles. I step into the bedroom. It was a very nice size, and very nicely put together. I will say this, Lucas may be an odd cat, but the man has got taste for decorating. Wait, was he gay? No he couldn’t be because I am his ‘girlfriend’.

               Lucas walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. I just stood there awkwardly looking around the room. He had another computer, desk and TV in the left corner of the room. The bed sat to the right with matching night tables on both sides. I’m not going to lie, the bed looked comfy and it was a king. A dresser sat parallel to the bed and another TV on top of the dresser.

               “Where are my clothes?” I ask breaking the silence.

               Lucas jumps up off the bed and walks towards the desk. He opens another mysterious door that I had no clue was there. He turned a light on. I walked over to the door to be greeted with a bathroom. It was huge as well. Two sinks to the left right as you walk in, a claw tub to the right of the door, a shower behind a door and a toilet sat in between the two. I know, weird place to put a toilet. Straight ahead was a closet. I walked through the bathroom and walked into the walk-in closet.

               I can honestly say, this is the nicest bedroom, bathroom and closet I have ever seen. Lucas was standing in the closet waiting for me.

               “This place is huge” I say to him.

               “I know, but you should see what else is huge” he says as he places a kiss on my cheek and walks away. I just stood there hoping in my mind he meant something else besides his dick. I head back to the bedroom and saw Lucas sitting on the computer with the TV on. The TV looked like some kind of video tape. Kind of like the one I found of Clancy and the Sewer Gators. I had totally forgot about Clancy. The tape was paused as if Lucas had to show me something.

               “Th-thank you for letting me stay here with you” I stutter nervously.

               “Oh baby, its fine. Here, come here. This is what I wanted to show you” he tells me with a smile on his face.

               I hesitate, “What…is…it?”

               “Remember that room I called my play room?”

               I nod.

               “Well these are the games I play in there.”

               I watched the tape start rolling and Lucas stood behind me. He was all giddy and so excited to show me his games.

               The tape started playing. It was a guy. He was holding an unlit candle. He seemed to not know what he was doing. The crazy thing about it him, is that I knew him. I knew who he was, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. The picture quality was super fuzzy, so I couldn’t get a good look at his face. He was finally able to get the candle lit. He brought it over to the stove to light it. He then walked into a room and up to a birthday cake. The candle went out because there was a censored waterfall that would pour water on you every time you walked through the doorway.

               After about 20 minutes, I could barely look at the screen. Lucas was laughing and cracking up. This poor guy had been shot in the leg with a quill and had been tattooed the word ‘LOSER’ on his arm. He finally disabled the censored waterfall and just as he was about to place the candle on the cake, Lucas pauses the tape.

               “Shit! I forgot to plug up the volume!” he said angrily. I guess he was so pumped up about showing me this video, he forgot to plug in the audio. I heard that eerie scratching sound and then a thump. The audio cord was in.

               He pressed play on the VCR and the tape continued. I could hear this pitiful man’s heavy breathing. He was nervous and scared. Shit I was too just from watching this horrible thing.

               “Get ready, the best part is coming up” Lucas whispers into my ear.

               Just as he placed the candle on the cake, the cake blew up. I saw him fly back from the explosion and yell out in pain.

               “Is this some kind of sick joke you stupid fuck?” I heard the man say. I gasp and my hand flew up to my agaped mouth. The tape shut off.

               “Pretty sweet rig-“ Lucas tried to brag, but I guess he saw the expression on my face. “Whats wrong baby?”

               I could barely gather the words to form a sentence, but the only word that was able to come out of my mouth was “Clancy”.


	7. Chapter 7

               I felt Lucas’s heavy breathing down my neck.

               “You know that dumbass?” he asked me. I could tell he was getting mad.

               Before I could even think before speaking, the words just flew out of my mouth, “He’s my boyfriend.” My eyes widened as I felt my body and the chair I was sitting in do a 180. Lucas had spun me around to face him.

               “What did you just say?” he asked seething through his teeth.

               “I-I mean, he’s not really my boyfriend. I haven’t se-seen or heard from him in almost 4 weeks. I guess that’s not really dating”. I was trying everything I possibly could to not unleash a bad side of Lucas.

               “You’re lyin’ to me” he says.

               “No, I’m not. I swear to you I’m not” I tell him. It came out more as a plea than just telling him.

               “According to this dumb mother fuckers phone, the last time he talked to you was last week; which was right before I found the dumb son of ah bitch. But hey sweetheart, whatever floats your fucking boat. Since were on this ‘truth’ telling subject, is there anything else you want to tell me?” Lucas acted as if he already knew something about me and was waiting to see if I would lie or not.

               I hesitantly said, “No”.

               He grabbed my face with his hand and forced me to look up at him. “Don’t push my buttons sweetheart. Im goin’ to ask you one last time, is there anything else that you want to tell me?”

               “No”

               He let go of my face forcefully. Pushing me back and almost tipping the chair over. “SO I GUESS YOUR FUCKING NAME ISNT ALI THEN HUH? YOU LYIN’ BITCH. YOU HAD ME FOOLED THIS ENTIRE TIME. WELL HELLO TO YOU TO JESSICA!” He yelled while punching holes in the walls and throwing shit across the room. I was so damn afraid. I just sat there and watched him. He walked over to me and grabbed my by my arm and forced me to stand up.

               “Come on bitch, I’ve got a game for you” Lucas tells me. Tears fill my eyes.

               “Get off of me!” I scream getting out of his grip. He walks towards me fast as if he’s ready to hit me. Before I even knew what was actually going on, my hand collided with his face. Holy shit, I just slapped the hell out of Lucas Baker.

               “Goddamn it” I say shaking my hand. It hurt really bad. “Now you listen to me Lucas, My name is Ali, not Jessic-“. I just my own self off. It just hit me about what Lucas was pissed off about. I didn’t even have time to transfer the situation in my head. I was too worried about what he was going to do.

               I fell to my knees as tears spilled down my cheeks. Lucas just stared down at me. I finally managed to get enough air to speak. “The fucking bastard was cheating on me.” My hands flew up to my face and I just sobbed. I heard Lucas walk over to me. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up. He pulled me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

               I felt his arms wrap around me. We just stood there in a destroyed room while I was a destroyed mess. I was tired. I was tired of the lies and the way people took advantage of me. It was time for a change. I pulled away and wiped the tears from my face.

               “Do you have his phone?” I asked Lucas. He nodded and walked over to the dresser. He pulled open the top left drawer and pulled out a phone. Yep, it was Clancy’s.

               I reached my hand out and Lucas placed it in my hand. I clicked the lock button and the phone lit up. There was no lock code, I guess Lucas disabled that. I went straight to the messages and noticed that my name was at the very bottom. My heart sank. He had been ignoring me. Jessica’s name was at the top. I click on her name and the messages appeared.

               I scrolled through their messages of him telling her ‘how beautiful she is’ or ‘how much he loves and misses her”. Piece of shit right? I felt my eyes sting from holding back my tears, but not this time. It was my turn to fuck over somebody. I felt a vengeance inside of me. Something that was prolonged. Revenge.

               After I couldn’t stand to read through his and Jessica’s messages, I decided to go through his and Peter’s. Come to find out, Peter and Clancy went to a casino, where he met Jessica. Peter was Clancy’s ‘wingman’ and decided to hook them up together; knowing good and well that Clancy and I were together. I knew they went out a lot, but I didn’t know that it was to casinos.

               I closed out his and Peter’s messages and noticed there was a number that he had been texting that wasn’t saved. The number looked so familiar. I couldn’t look through anything else. It was too painful and it made my blood boil.

               I locked the phone back and handed it back to Lucas. I had forgotten he had been standing there. I guess he could see the rage on my face. I never did have a good poker face.

               “I-I’m sorry” Lucas said to me. I couldn’t find the words to speak. I walk towards the bathroom and shut the door.

               “You cant always hide from your fears Ali” Lucas told me.

               I felt a darkness grow inside of me. Something that I cant even explain. Every bad thing that has ever happened to me, fueled this prolonged flame. Everyone that has fucked me over, was going to pay.

               “Trust me Lucas, I’m done hiding”


	8. Chapter 8

               I turn on the shower and step in. I hadn’t taken a shower in almost 2 days, and I felt disgusting. Thankfully Lucas put all my stuff away. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo, closed my eyes and lathered my hair. As soon as I closed my eyes, visions from my past started flooding my mind. It was time for me to face my fears. I rinsed my hair out and grabbed the soap. It felt so damn good to finally wash my body. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin felt raw.

               As I am rinsing the soap off of me, I hear an intercom come on. At first it was scratchy, but then the voice was clear.

               “LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!” the voice said. My heart nearly stopped. It was Clancy.

               “Now Clancy, you know I can’t do that. Lets play a game.” It was another voice. Lucas. “Truth or Dare Clancy?”

               “GO TO HELL!” Clancy screamed.

               Lucas laughed. “If I were you, I would play along. You see, I’ve got ya girlfriend here with me, and if you don’t want anything to happen to her, then you better play along.” Lucas’s voice got real deep.

               “I swear to God if you hurt Jessica I wi-“ Clancy threatened, but was cut off.

               “Now now now, talk about a temper. I guess you will have to play my game” Lucas said laughing.

               “Truth!” Clancy yelled.

               “I never seen you as the daring type Clancy. Alright truth. Do you love Jessica?” Lucas questioned. You could tell he took pleasure in this.

               There was a brief pause before Clancy answered. “Yes”.

               I turned the shower off still listening to this fucking mind game. It was driving me crazy listening to this fucking pussy of a man. I get out of the shower and dry off. I wrap the towel around me and head towards the bedroom. I sit on the bed staring blankly at nothing listening to the torturous conversation. I snap out of it and notice Lucas had left Clancy’s phone sitting on the nightstand. Something told me not to dig deeper, but I wanted to.

               I reach over and unlock it. I click on his messages and then to the familiar unknown number. The last message read ‘STAY AWAY FROM HER!’. Clancy never responded. I scroll to the very top of the conversation. I nearly dropped my phone when I realized that my Uncle had gotten in touch with Clancy. But why? I skimmed through the lies he was telling him. He had told Clancy that I was a murderer and an incest little bitch and that the only reason I moved to Louisiana, was to get away from the warrant of my arrest.

               “Are you fucking kidding me?!” I said to myself. I belt the rage build even stronger. I was done. I get off the bed and head to the closet. I throw on short soffe shorts and a tank top. I needed to find Lucas. The only place that actually ran through my mind was his old bedroom. I ran out of the bedroom and into the barn. It was like a damn maze trying to get out of here. I nearly gave myself a heart attack running into a few moldeds. Luckily, Eveline was true to her word because they didn’t try to hurt me.

               I reach the porch and ran inside the house. Jack was roaming around downstairs. I bypassed him and headed upstairs to the child’s bedroom. I open the door and could hear Lucas cracking up at his own jokes. I climb up the ladder the hear his chuckling come to a top. He turned around in his chair and stared at me. I stood there in the faint light before I spoke.

               “It’s time to play a fucking game” I said in a low voice. His straight narrow lips turned into a wide grin. He got up from the chair and walked towards me.

               “I thought that I would never hear those words come out of your mouth baby!” he exclaimed.

               I was sick and tired of the lies people made up of me. It has nearly ruined my life, and I was tired of being taken advantage of.

               “What has changed your heart?” Lucas asked me. Kind of an odd questioned to be asked.

               “I’m just tired of everyone trying to ruin my life. I had to leave New York because everyone thought that my parent’s death was my fault. My Uncle raped me and when my Aunt walked in, he made it seem like I was the one who came onto him. Clancy had lied and cheated on me. I’m just done Lucas. I’m done playing nice.” I was nearly on the verge of tears, but I told myself that I was better than that.

               “I need your help” I say to him. Lucas was all ears. I told him the plan I wanted. The type of torturous equipment I wanted for this scumbag, and Lucas was loving every minute of it.

               “Where is he?” I ask him.

               “Who?”

               “Clancy. Where is he?”

               “Oh, hes in the guest house in the basement cell” Lucas told me.              

               “Take me to him” I say.

               We climbed down the ladder and head towards the main house. Lucas holds my hand on the way. I didn’t know if he was guiding me or if he was just wanting to hold my hand. We exit the main house and walk towards the guest house. Just looking at it made a chill run up my spine. This is where it all started. We step inside and go straight to the door that was once locked. I peeked my head to the right and saw the living room. It still looked the same.

               Lucas opened the door and we walked through. We turned to the left and were greeted by another long hallway.

               “It’s the last door on the left. He’ll be in a cell” Lucas told me.

               “You’re not coming with me?” I questioned.

               “I need to get that thing set up baby” he said.

               I gave a nod and he gave me a kiss on my cheek before departing. I walked down the hallway and sure enough, there was a door to the left. I opened it and noticed some stairs, but it was pitch black. I placed my hands against the walls and carefully walked down the stairs. I noticed a faint light coming from the right of me. I heard a faint ‘hello’. It was Clancy. I walked towards the light and saw the cell.          

               “Let me out of this shithole!” Clancy exclaimed.

               I walked up to the cell and noticed that Clancy was not my himself. Peter was in there too. Perfect. Clancy jerked his head towards me.

               “Ali? Ali, is that you?” Clancy asked.

               I placed my hands on the cell bars and looked this piece of shit right in the eyes.

               “Oh my God Ali, I’m so glad you are here baby” he says to me.

               “I bet you are” I reply back.


	9. Chapter 9

               The urge to kill this low life shithead was coursing through my veins. He had the fucking audacity to call me baby! But I had to keep my cool. I couldn’t act like I was going to kill him. I had to play along.

               “Peter look! Ali is here!” Clancy exclaimed. Peter was on the bed in the corner. “How did you find us? Did they see you?” Clancy asks me.

               “I saw a baby-sitting ad and decided to take it. I haven’t heard from you in almost a month, so I figured you had left me” I said to him in an almost babyish voice. Damn, I was playing so well.

               “No baby, I wouldn’t leave you. I’ve been here, in this shit hole.” He lied. He lied straight to my face.

               “Did they see you?” Peter asks me scarcely.

               “Did who see me?” I question back.

               “Okay never mind, you would know if you did” Peter says.

               “Ali, baby please get us out of here” Clancy begs.

               I nod my head and turn around and look for something to open the cell with. I notice some keys laying on a table. I walk over and grab them. I walk back over to the cell and unlock the door. Clancy was the first out. He ran out and hugged me tightly. The disgust that I felt.

               “Here, follow me” I say to them. I led them back the way I came. Once we were outside, I led them to the main part of the house.

               “We have to go this way. My car is just beyond the house” I say to them. We walked up on the porch and I opened the door. The main part of the house was empty. I turned left and went through the scorpion door. Once we went through the door, I made another left and led them downstairs. I knew that there would be moldeds down here, so I had to act scared.

               I opened the door. Black mold was everywhere.

               “Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Peter asked me.

               “I think I would know which way I’ve came through” I said back sarcastically.

               We coursed through the hallways. Luckily, no moldeds popped up. I opened up the blue gate and brought them through another door. Before I opened it, I look back and said, “Alright, if I run, you run.”

               They both nodded. I opened the door and ran, but instead of continuing straight, I bolted to the right. Peter and Lucas went straight into a cage and then stopped, realizing that I had went a different direction. As they were about to step out, I quickly closed the door and locked it.

               “Ali, what are you doing?” I hear Clancy ask. The room was dark, even I could barely see. I went the direction that Lucas had told me. Up the stairs and there would be a door leading into a room. Lucas was in the room. Sure enough, Lucas was right. I opened the door and saw a wide grin on his face.

               “Ohhh baby, you did great out there!” Lucas exclaimed as he kissed me. This time it wasn’t on my cheek. He actually kissed me. Instead of rejecting him, I gave in. I gave into his kiss. I could hear Clancy and Peter cursing and yelling at me. That only turned me on more. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. Seconds later, I pulled away. As much as I didn’t want to stop, I had a game to play.

               I smiled and walked over to the monitors. I sat down in the chair. It was warm from where Lucas had been sitting there. I felt him walk up behind me and rest his hands on the back of the chair. I click a button and it made a small light come on in the cage.

               “Alright boys, have a seat” I say in the mic.          

               “Ali? Oh you have got to be kidding me!” I hear Clancy yell. I shed enough light for them to see where to sit, but enough for the whole arena.

               “Sit!” I yell into the mic. They comprehended. “Now, place your hands on the table, so that way I know you aren’t doing anything funny.”

               They did. I clicked another button that made a machine grab onto their hands. I heard both of them scream in panic. I clicked another button that lit up the entire cage. There was a TV sitting in the corner of the cage, so that way they could see me.

               “Alright boys, let’s play a game” I say viciously into the mic. I felt Lucas shift behind me. I guess he was getting turned on. I scoot up to the edge on my seat and motion for him to sit behind me. He does. Lucas places his hands around my waist and gives me a soft kiss on my shoulder.

               “Ali, you fucking bitch, let us out of here!” Peter yells.

               I ignore his comment. “Now, it has come to my attention that you boys like to gamble. Well, were going to play a little game. You both are familiar with the game 21 right? I thought so. Well this is 21, but with a twist. That contraction that your hand is in, it designed to punish the loser. The way it works is, whoever loses, loses a finger or fingers. Easy enough, right? Well let’s get started.”

               “Im going to fucking kill you when I get out of here, you hear me!” Clancy shouts at the TV. “Wh-who is that behind you? Is that that fucking lunatic who tried to kill me?! You’re a whore you know that! A murderer and a whore!”

               I wanted to kill him on the spot, but I decided that torture was the best way. “Alright, round one” I say.

               The cards are dealt. Peter chooses to stay, while Clancy takes a chance. The cards are finally flipped, and Clancy loses.

               I hear a blood thirsty scream come out of Clancy as two of his fingers get cut off. Peter is nearly about to pass out from watching.

               “Well that sucks doesn’t it. I wonder if Jessica ever comforted you whenever you bet all of your money away” I said. Goddamn it felt good. I could feel Lucas shift in his seat.

               Clancy didn’t have to say anything, his expression said it all.

               “Oh you didn’t think I knew? Well I didn’t until this fucking lunatic handed me your phone. Oh and by the way Peter, I want to thank you for being his wingman while he was in a relationship” I said spitefully.

               “I-I’m sorry Ali, Please! I’ll do anything to take it back” Clancy begged. Peter just put his head down in shame.

               “Anything?” I asked.

               “Yes” Clancy said breathlessly.

               “Alright, ROUND 2!” I yell.

               The look on their faces said it all. After about four rounds of chopping off some fingers, I decided to take it up a notch. Clancy and Peter had both lost a lot of blood. Clancy was down to only 3 fingers and Peter had lost all of them except the thumb. Lucas’s hands had drifted lower than my waist, causing me to squirm in my chair.

               “Alright boys, winner takes all” I say. They either didn’t have the energy to respond, or they just gave up. I pressed a button that allowed this beautifully crafted weapon to lower down. It had a bunch of blades on it, and with just the press of a button, it would spin and cut someone right up.

               I could hear Peter and Clancy cry. “Ali, im sorry okay. Im sorry I cheated on you and im sorry for the things I called you” Clancy told me. He was begging for his life.

               “Well depending on how you play this hand, will depend on how truly sorry you are” I say back to him coldly.

               The game began and I had a little change of heart. Clancy won the round and the blades began to spin. Peter screamed and screamed until his screams were muffled by the sound of gurgling blood. His face was shredded. Clancy was crying tears of joy. Some friend, right?

               “Ali baby, we can go home and start fresh. What do you say?” Clancy asks me.

               I never replied. I hit the button and just stare at what was about to come next. Not once did I look away. I watched as the blades cut through his skin and bones. I embraced his screams and cries for help. I was becoming a monster. I wondered if Eveline did affect me, or if I was just tired of the bullshit. Either way, there was no going back to ‘Help me Ali”. This was a new Ali.

               An Ali that has been reborn.


End file.
